broken
by Addyx10kloverznation
Summary: Applejack the Bass player in the Band called the rainbow has been Depressed and broken since her Family Abandoned her 2 years ago but here a shocker no-one but Her Principal's Know , not even her girlfriend . When Sunset and the others find out will they Leave her all alone like her family , will sunset break up with her for not telling her or will they all help her.


Applejack woke up in her bedroom from the sun shinning in her eyes Applejack slowly sat up rubbing her eyes 'another sad sad sad day 'Applejack thought getting up off her bed signing 'Its been two years AJ get over it 'Applejack mind said making Tears form in Applejack eyes 'they Left me I'll thought they loved me but they left me 'Applejack said in tears leaning on her wall 'wellll'The voice said making Applejack cry harder 'look I'm sorry okay 'The voice said as Applejack phone rang Who slowly grabbed it from her pocket Answering it "hello "Applejack said tearfully "Hey Applejack its Celestia hey your crying aren't you "Celestia said in a worried tone 'N-no"Applejack said still in tears "Yes you have I'm going over so we can talk about it okay "Celestia said still worried about her student "O-okay "Applejack said hanging up her phone signing as a Memory came back in her head which she wish never came back in her mind.

* * *

(Flashback from 2 years ago)

Applejack woke up smiling from a great night of sleep "Man what can go wrong today "Applejack said getting up off her bed smiling harder "Granny , Big mac , Applebloom "Applejack said walking out of her bedroom "Mac , Bloom , Granny "Applejack said not noticing that everything was gone from the stand's in the hallway Applejack walked down stair's still smiling "Hey Bloom , Mac , Granny where are yall "Applejack said getting worried 'they might have just left early 'Applejack thought nodding to herself before running back up stairs to get ready for her date with Sunset ( who asked her out YESTERDAY ) Applejack placed her Dad's hat on her along before putting her Mother ring before walking down stairs when she heard her doorbell ring "Come in "Applejack said grabbing her Necklace putting it on smiling "Hey There "Sunset said walking inside the house "Hey sunset "Applejack said walking over to Sunset who smiled at her "So my Lady uh i'll mean uhh sorry "Sunset said blushing rubbing her neck Applejack giggled "Sunset its find "Applejack said grabbing Sunset hand who smiled still blushing "so lets go cuz Today is going to a great day "Sunset said walking out the door with Applejack behind her.

Applejack sat down in the Smoothie place she works at while Sunset grabbed them their drinks 'That weird why isn't Big mac or anyone calling me or texting like they always do 'Applejack thought getting worried again "Applejack hey AJ you in there "Sunset said sitting down as Applejack snapped out of her trace "oh yeah Sorry Sunset "Applejack said to Sunset who nodded handing Applejack her Drink "So what was you thinking about " Sunset asked Grabbing Applejack hand who looked at her "I'm getting worried "Applejack said signing "about what "Sunset said taking a sip of her drink "Granny smith , Big mac and Applebloom Havent texted me or called all day "Applejack said taking a sip of her drink signing "Hey there probably Busy "Sunset said smiling softly at Applejack who nodded "yeah your probably right "Applejack said smiling at Sunset who rubbed her hand as they counties to have a great night.

Applejack and Sunset walked Back to Applejack house hand and hand "So Thanks for the great night "Applejack said as they walked up her drive away "Of course anything for the person I'll like this I'll was still evil "Sunset said as they made it to her door "Always like since then"Applejack said smiling brighter Sunset grabbed Applejack her shirt kissing her who kissed her back Sunset pulled away smiling along with Applejack "I'll always wanted to do that and uh "Sunset said Blushing at the last Part "Always wanted to kiss you too "Applejack said smiling Sunset looked into Applejack eyes "Applejack will you do me the horror of being my Girlfriend "Sunset asked a little nervous "You bet I'll will "Applejack said before kissing Sunset again who smiled in the kiss before they pulled away "so see you tommrow then "Sunset said smiling even brighter then she was "see you tommrow "Applejack said kissing Sunset cheek before walking inside the house happily "Big mac , granny Anyone home "Applejack said locking the door Looking Around the house "wait what "Applejack said as she finally noticed Everything Gone from the kitchen and Living room "Where is everything "Applejack said running up stairs "the hallway pictures and stuff are gone "Applejack said before walking over to Big mac room Knocking on it "Big mac d-"Applejack said as Big mac door slowly opened showing his empty bedroom Applejack eyes Widen before running over to Applebloom room to see the same thing "Noo t-they "Applejack said on the way of crying "granny"Applejack whispered before running inside her granny room which is now Empty Applejack finally broke down "No they cant... nooo they left me "Applejack said crying running inside her bedroom jumping on her bed tears falling.

(End of the Happy/Sad Flashback ) (ps:I'll tried )

* * *

Applejack snapped back to present time to relies that she crying in Celestia Arms who had her eyes closed humming 'Not Alone ' Applejack looked up at Celestia who opened her when she did "Hey there "Celestia said slowly sitting Applejack up who sniffed "I'm sorry "Applejack said whipping her eyes "Hey Hey No need to me Sorry Applejack you been through a lot "Celestia said side hugging Applejack who placed her head in her shoulder "Applejack your family may Have left you but You have me , my sister , dean cadence and Shinning Armour "Celestia said rubbing Applejack shoulder "you Also have Have Sunset which your Guys Anniversary is coming up soon "Celestia said fixing Applejack hat "it is but It also The day They left me "Applejack said tearing up Again "Applejack so what you guys love each other "Celestia said smiling down at Applejack "I'm scared she leave me like they did "Applejack said whipping her tears away "that never happen because she Love you too much to hurt you "Celestia said kissing Applejack forehead "I know that but I'll just wanna know why they left "Applejack said signing Celestia slowly got up pulling Applejack with her "I'll don't know but its okay to Hate them Applejack they left you without saying goodbye "Celestia said hugging Applejack "I'll know its okay and I'll have you guys "Applejack said smiling a little bit "Now go upstairs and get some sleep because tommrow You , me and my sister are going to have a night out "Celestia said making Applejack nod "don't Worry I'll be here if you need me "Celestia said making Applejack nod again as she made her way upstairs Celestia laid on Applejack red couch ( which Celestia help with) Signing sadly before closing her eyes drifting off into a deep but nice sleep .


End file.
